


No Capes

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Life Sucks For Yami, M/M, Retired Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Yami gets stood up on a very special dinner and winds up in the hands of the worlds most evil Villains. Now he has to reveal himself to the one person he hoped would never find out about his dark past.(From a writing prompt I saw and just loved the idea of)





	No Capes

The ring box was too big and the velvet didn’t quite feel right in his hands. After years of dreaming about this moment, he wanted it to be perfect. He should have planned a moonlit walk in the park, a romantic carriage ride, maybe even a stroll on the beach? Why didn’t he think of this earlier?! “I hate everything about this…” Yami looked down at his shaking hands, the ring box resting between his fingers.

Maybe he should do this another day, another time, with another damn ring box that actually looked like it wasn’t from a quarter machine the size of Domino City. The four course dinner suddenly seemed inadequate. Even the empty porcelain plate in front of him was mocking him. He hesitated a moment before shoving the ring box into his suit pants pocket. No need to keep it out for Yuugi to see too early. Maybe he could ditch the box and come up with something else while he waited. And wait he did. 

After completely abandoning his original plan to propose during this obviously ditched dinner, Yami stood up from the table and walked out of the restaurant. Instead of being angry or feeling abandoned, he snickered to himself, “Oh how the tables have turned.”

Ten years ago he would have hunted Yuugi down, but now… how could he? Being a hero wasn’t as easy, glorified or privileged as he once thought. It was more demanding, more time consuming, and significantly more frightening. Especially frightening for Yami. Yuugi could hold his own. No one had more faith in that than Yami did, but he still worried for him. He did his best to push that worry down as he walked the streets of Domino. Despite his certainty that Yuugi was fighting with some bad guy out there in the city, he heard nothing but the cars passing by and the footsteps of pedestrians like himself. He shoved his hands into his pockets, attempting to flee the cold night air. Luckily their apartment wasn’t far away. 

If Yuugi meant the world to him than this teeny tiny apartment above their comic book and gaming shop was the moon. They scrapped every penny between them to buy it. It was their crowning achievement and the perfect cover for Yuugi. He had an ulterior motive for it though. One he’d never tell Yuugi. Well… never is such a long time. 

He unlocked the shop doors and walked inside. It was dark and empty just like he expected it. The only light coming from the exit sign in the back of the shop. As he passed the counter, he noticed a comic book with a post it note on it. Normally that wouldn’t have stopped him, but he clearly remembered putting the days stock away before going to the restaurant. Using the light from his cell phone, he saw Yuugi’s handwriting on the yellow postit. ‘I’m so sorry for missing dinner… again. I promise I'll make it up to you! Love Caterpillar Queen ;)’

Yami lifted the post it to reveal a comic book of the super villain Prince of Darkness. This particular issue had the Prince subdued by the Hero. It was one of his favorites, but he had the sneaking suspicion that that wasn’t the reason for Yuugi’s choice. This was innuendo if he’d ever seen it before. His face grew warm as he dropped the comic back on the counter and made his way upstairs. He flipped every light in the place on, as he always did when Yuugi was away. Making sure to grab a beer from the fridge, Yami sauntered into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. 

\----

When Yami opened his eyes all he could see was darkness. His head ached and the voices around him were unrecognizable. Great. Just great. He’d been kidnapped. The only thing he had left to test was to try and move. As expected his arms and legs met with resistance. 

“Good. The boyfriend is awake. Clever little hideaway you both had.” Yami braced himself as the mystery man yanked the bag from off his head. “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m-”

“Ugh. You. Yeah I know who you are.”

The man in red, crossed his arms over his chest and snarled. “Heard of me?”

“Seen you, heard of you. I own a comic book shop, remember? It’s all the same,” Yami sighed, leaning back in the chair. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want. Prism.”

“I’m having a really bad day. I just got stood up for a pretty important dinner and I’m  _ not _ in the mood for this. If you want to find a hero, go shout help out in the street. Usually works. Now will you let me go so I can go home?”

“Your boyfriend just destroyed my home, so I returned the favor.” He grinned at him and Yami had a hard time trying to keep a straight face. The shop was gone? “Now, let’s try this again. Where is Prism?”

Yami leaned forward, glaring at him. “When you find him, tell me he owes me for dinner. Other than that, I don’t know what to tell you.”

He’d met this guy before. He was actually surprised he didn’t recognize his voice. Apparently he didn’t make a lasting impression. He’d have to change that. But the fact that he destroyed his home, something Yuugi and he built together, really pissed him off. Not that he could do much about it now. He couldn’t let him know who he was. So he just glared at him and waited to see what he’d planned. If he thought Yami was going to just carry on about where Yuugi was, he had another thing coming. But Crimson wasn’t stupid. So what was the point of all this?

Crimson stood and turned away, giving Yami a chance to take in his surroundings. He was on an upper level overlooking a large warehouse, and many people walked around down below working on some kind of vat. It smelled like a chemical he didn’t recognize, but wasn’t overpowering. He hadn’t even noticed it until now. The pipes from the vat took the liquid to other places that the people also worked on but he couldn’t really see what was going on down there. 

“So what’s the plan? World domination or is that vat all for me?”

Crimson turned and smirked at him. “Done this a few times?”

“It comes with the territory,” Yami said, leaning back and relaxing, “So what did he do to piss you off? Aren’t you Fox’s arch enemy or something? I think I read that somewhere.”

“Fox is dead.”

Yami quirked an eyebrow at that. He must have missed something somewhere. “Dead?”

“Waited a long time on that date of yours?”

He glared at him, starting to wonder what was really going on. This wasn’t adding up. Yuugi wasn’t in the big game. He took care of little things. This was big game stuff. Stuff Yuugi promised him he wouldn’t get involved in. What changed? “So let me get this straight. Fox is dead, and now your going after Prism… who never had anything to do with you or Fox? Why? Cause he broke your house?”

“No. Because he poked his nose where it didn’t belong.” Yami knew that voice and immediately closed his eyes and sighed. Big big game stuff. 

“Wonderful of you to join us Hex,” Crimson said, watching the woman clad in black and crescent moons walk over to them. 

“So he’s awake! Goodie!” She leaned in front of him and he didn’t look her in the eyes. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“He already asked me that. I don’t know.”

“Pitty,” she purred, “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to drag him out like this, but you know how it is.”

She sat up and turned to Crimson. “Is everything ready?”

“Ready and waiting.”

“Is someone going to tell me what’s going on or am I just bait?” 

Hex turned to grin at him. “Don’t you know already? That really is a shame too, isn’t it? Why would he be keeping things from you?”

He sighed at that. She had a small point but he kind of already knew why. One, he promised, two, in case this very scenario played out. So he wasn’t exactly flabbergasted but just plain confused. He knew Hex very well. He’d joined with her several times to get what he wanted in the past. She knew him better than anyone besides Yuugi. He wondered if she recognized him, if that was why he was involved in all this, or if it was just a coincidence. Hex didn’t look like she recognized him and as much as she loved to gloat, that would have been the first thing she’d say to him. So he stared at her, trying to piece everything together. 

Her desire to destroy was admirable, even though he never understood it before. He understood it now. He had Yuugi to blame for that. Hex conjured a demon once when she was younger, and grew to love him. Over the years he was the only one on her side, as she put it. So she did anything it asked of her, destruction being its main event. If Yuugi had wanted the same thing, who was he to say no? Crimson had different motives. Fox failed to save his family during some attack from another villain. He hunted Fox down, everywhere he went. Why they were working together, if Fox was really dead, still didn’t make sense. He had what he wanted. Why go after Yuugi?

“Soon, love soon,” she purred and walked away.

Crimson wasn’t paying attention to her, instead he turned, leaning on the metal railing to look at Yami. “You really don’t know what happened? It’s all over the news.”

“I got ditched on a date. The only thing I want to do is sleep right now.”

“Maybe we do have the wrong guy.” Crimson’s grin made him feel uncomfortable. “After what happened, I would think he’d come to get you first. Looks like he didn’t. Even now, he should be barreling in here to get you and no one’s here.”

“If you’re lucky, maybe he’s dead.”

Crimson laughed. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s not that worried.”

“I think I’m doing pretty good so far.” Yami smirked. “Maybe he shouldn’t be. And I still don’t know what happened.”

Crimson turned and moved to the side so Yami could get a better look at the vat. Through the top of it he could see someone inside of it. “Tea?”

“Oh you know her huh? She’s actually Watcher. I’m sure you’ve heard that before.”

“There’s no way Tea is Watcher. I’d… He would’ve told me.”

Tea lived with them for a few months, Yuugi said to help her get on her feet. He didn’t know. He had no way of knowing. Watcher wasn’t a hero, she wasn’t a villain either, she was a weapon. A very sought after weapon. With her power, anyone could see anywhere in the world, know things they shouldn’t know, see into minds no one should be in. Now he had a good idea what Hex planned, assuming she planned to do the same thing. They’d believed that Watchers power could be used to control people just as much as see. If that was the case, that would explain the liquid. But why the hell was Yuugi guarding her? She had to know who he was. Did that mean Yuugi knew? No. He couldn’t possibly know. But now he was even more skeptical about the vat of liquid and what they were planning. 

“This doesn’t explain why Prism is so important,” he murmured, and realized what he was saying a little too late. 

“Important he is. Without him, we can’t manipulate her powers.”

Yami grit his teeth together and nodded. “There it is.”

Yuugi had a very unique power. He was able to manipulate the powers of others. Up until now, he never took it for much more than what it was, but partnered up with someone as powerful as Watcher, he could see the attraction. Yuugi was in a lot of danger. He was playing a very dangerous game and he wasn’t ready for it. He had all the faith in the world in Yuugi, but he’d done all of this before. He knew where the lines were. What was he going to do?

“So it’s not just Prism you’re waiting on. You’re waiting on all of them.”

“Bingo.”

“Do you have all of their boyfriends tied to chairs or am I just the lucky one?”

Crimson laughed. “One boyfriend, One girlfriend.”

Yami wrinkled his nose. “Who’s gir- Never mind I don’t want to know. Nor do I care.”

“I think you might care a little bit.” He grinned. “Or did he not tell you that either?”

“Now your just trying to piss me off. I’m tired to a chair. What’s the point?”

“Can’t have you being a hero.”

Yami laughed. All out laughed. That was probably the best joke he’d heard in years. Hero indeed. If only he knew. Crimson walked away, leaving him alone in the chair. His laughing died down and he stared out at the vat. He thought about using his powers to get free, but that would just cause a huge problem. So he scooted the chair over to the railing to see better. Hex and Crimson stood near the workers, loading the liquid into a large missile. Tea looked unconscious in the liquid with a mask over her face, presumably to give her air. They had a good plan going. One he honestly wished he’d thought of before. Maybe things would be different if he had. No. They  _ would  _ be different, and he’d hate it. 

He looked down at himself sighing, when he saw the ring box in his pants pocket still, along with his phone. Yuugi hadn’t even called him. Maybe they were lying about the shop, or maybe they were telling the truth about him not worrying. Neither sounded likely. If Yuugi wasn’t blowing up his phone and the shop was burned down to the ground, that meant he was probably dead. Or…

“I need a drink.”

Suddenly everyone down below scrambled. Hex and Crimson were gone, and Tea looked to be awake. She looked up at him and he frowned at her. She frowned like something was wrong and hit the side of the vat. 

“I don’t know what you want me to do. I’m not too thrilled with you,” he muttered, glaring at her.

Then she looked confused, and hit the side of the vat again. The lower level was completely empty now. He thought about using his powers again, no one was there but Tea, and if she really was Watcher she’d already know. “If I were a villain, this is exactly what I’d plan for…”

She then glared at him and hit the side of the vat again. 

“I really should leave this to him,” he whispered to himself and looked around for a way out. 

The best thing he could do for Yuugi was to not be a liability. So he tried to get loose the old fashioned way. Luckily, Yuugi showed him a few tricks. He managed to get the ropes lose enough to untie himself. Just when he stood up to leave he felt someone grab him from behind, digging their nails into the back of his neck. “Not so fast, lover boy.”

“Aren't you supposed to be fighting superheros or something?” he gasped.

She didn’t say anything, and Yami watched as Yuugi and several other superheroes entered the lower part of the warehouse. Silver and Monolith. Really big fucking game. If they lived through this he was going to skin Yuugi alive. 

Yuugi looked up at him and Yami wished he could move. Hex had put a spell on him. Something he couldn’t do much about. So he watched everything happen below while Hex sauntered around him. “Prism. How nice of you to join us.”

“This is between us Hex. Let him go.”

“Isn’t that what they all say?”

“It really is,” Yami muttered through clenched teeth. 

Hex smiled at him then turned to Yuugi, leaning on the metal railing. “He’s mine now, love. You have a better chance of getting your girlfriend.”

Tea hit the side of the tank, staring at Yuugi. Now he was mad again. Yuugi hesitated, looking between them. Then he ran over to Tea. Silver and Monolith both followed him, intercepted by Crimson. But he let Yuugi go, expertly. Faking that he’d managed to make it through and had a hard time trying to stop him. He was doing a great job all things considered. Hex hummed in delight as Yuugi typed onto the control panel Tea gestured to. 

“That sucks for you lover boy. Passed up by the girlfriend.”

“There is no girlfriend.”

Hex gestured down to Yuugi, pulling Tea out of the vat. He watched him jump down with her in his arms and leave, but not before turning back to look him in the eyes. Silver and Monolith held Crimson off, and then followed after him. Hex turned back to face him with a sweet smile. “This is really not your day is it?”

Yami didn’t know what to say or do, not that he could do much of either. What the hell was going on? “No. It isn’t.”

Hex waited until Crimson looked up at her and grinned. “All set.”

“Goood. Very good.” She made a come hither gesture to Yami and started to walk away. “Ready for the main event? I think you’ll like it.”

Yami moved without his permission, following after her. She lead him down to the main floor and tapped on the vat. “Hero’s are such suckers, aren’t they? I had high hopes for Prism. The lesser hero’s usually fight for love and hope, not justice and the moral high ground. Seems he’s changed his mind, huh?”

Yami didn’t say anything. He believed that too. Up close, he got a better look at the tank. Inside was someone else now. Someone he’d never seen before. He had white hair and looked weak. “That’s Watcher?”

“Very perceptive.”

“Who’s Tea then?”

“I told you already. The girlfriend.”

He rolled his eyes. She was starting to get to him. He couldn’t let her know that though. 

“Still don’t believe me huh? Well, Watcher is here. Why don’t you check?”

Yami thought about it. A tempting proposition, but he trusted Yuugi (mostly), and he definitely didn’t trust Hex. “I’ll pass.”

“So you think I’m right?”

“I think you’re a conniving witch.”

“Aw thank you!” She beamed and walked away from the tank, gesturing for him to follow again. He did but he kept his eyes on Watcher in the tank. He looked miserable. She walked around to the other side and gestured for him to get in. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“He can’t stay in there all day. He’ll miss the main event.”

Yami felt himself moving towards the stairs that lead up the vat side. He closed his eyes and tried not to panic. What would happen when he steps into the vat? Wouldn’t Watcher know? Would he say anything? He didn’t look like he could do much but looks are always deceiving. He stepped into the chemical vat and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was cold and slimy. “This is so gross,” he muttered to himself as he went under. 

Watcher still hadn’t moved, when he reached out and grabbed him. As soon as he pulled him closer, his eyes opened. 

‘Have you finally come for me, Prince of Darkness?’

‘No. Not this time.’

Watcher continued to stare at him, as he moved him out of the vat to stand beside Hex. Then she gestured for him to follow her again. 

‘Wow… you really aren’t.’

‘I told you.’

They walked through the warehouse towards a black van and she gestured for him to get inside. He did and reluctantly sat against the far side, making sure Watcher wouldn’t move. Not that he tried. He was still staring at him, making him uncomfortable. 

‘Is that really your song together?’

‘What?’

‘Ugly bug ball? It’s a children’s song isn’t it?’

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop going through my memories.’

‘I can’t help it. I would if I could.’

He was silent for a moment, while Hex and Watcher both stared at him. “Can’t he sit over there?”

She shook her head and grinned at him.

Then Watcher started singing the song, softly smirking up at him. 

‘Once a lonely caterpillar sat and cried,

To a sympathetic beetle by his side.

"I've got nobody to hug,

I'm such an ugly bug."

Then a spider and a dragon fly replied,

"If you're serious and want to win a bride,

Come along with us,

To the glorious

Annual ugly bug ball."

‘I should’ve killed you while I had the chance.’

Watcher laughed so weakly it sounded more like a cough and closed his eyes. He didn’t say anything else the rest of the car ride. When the car finally stopped Yami jerked awake, not realizing he’d fallen asleep. Hex grinned at him and gestured for him to move again. It was straining to lift Watcher and himself at the same time, but somehow he managed to. Everything hurt, but at least he was walking. 

Hex and Crimson lead him into a popular concert venue. He had no idea why they were there, but he’d remembered going to a concert with Yuugi there. What band was it?

‘Oblivion Dust’

‘Thanks…’

They made their way to the stage and Yami felt his heart stop. Yuugi, Silver and Monolith all stood in chains attached to the stage. Tea stood in front of them with her hand on her hip. Yuugi looked hurt and confused talking to her. Yami was pissed off again, now for a few reasons.

‘Don’t let them get to you, caterpillar.’

Yami glared down at Watcher’s soft smile. 

Hex shoved his shoulder and made him trip. He barely caught his balance and held on to Watcher. “You can stop now, lover boy.”

He thought about snapping something along the lines of ‘why don’t I be the villain and you get shoved around’ but he thought better of it. She climbed the side stairs onto the stage and met Tea on it. Tea turned to look at her, and before his eyes she changed into someone else. Someone else he knew, Killia. It seemed like the whole gang was there, including him. And that brought back bittersweet memories. Memories of the days he ruled the world and demanded the respect and fear of everyone who spoke his name.

‘Feel left out?’

‘Yeah actually.’ Which was a strange thing to feel since he never regretted turning his back on it all. 

He had some half-cocked scheme to kill his arch nemesis, that he still didn’t bother to learn the name of. He hated that guy (and it was an added bonus that Yuugi couldn’t stand him either). He was a cocky flashy pain in the ass, but the people seemed to love him. So he’d figured out some way of getting rid of him once and for all. He stopped to get some coffee, thinking that day was going to be the best day of his life. And it was, because he by some stroke of luck, ran into Yuugi.

Literally ran into him, spilling coffee on both of them and hearing him laugh for the first time. Yami apologized to him, and offered to take him out to dinner to make up for it. He was still surprised that Yuugi actually went, especially when he missed a million of them afterwards. But he was more surprised that  _ he _ went. He abandoned what he was doing, just to have dinner with him. And he didn't go back. The only thing he remembered about that dinner was Yuugi and him complaining about… damn he still couldn’t remember their name. It was refreshing and it was nice; listening to Yuugi badmouthing him even when Yuugi was very clearly a good person and that was just icing on the cake. He swore he’d met his soulmate at that dinner. And he never looked back.

He just stayed where he was in that moment with Yuugi all the way up to now. Even when he found out Yuugi was a hero (though he honestly wasn’t surprised), even when he made him wait, and miss dinners or other things they’d planned. According to everyone, including their comic books, Yami was defeated by that flashy asshole and was never heard from again. But the truth was, it was Yuugi. It wasn’t anyone else. 

He sighed through his nose and glanced down at Watcher. ‘Apparently my boyfriend let Killia live with us for a few months thinking she was you and ironically, even if it was you, you shouldn’t have been there either. He promised me.’

‘You might not be left out for long, Prince of Darkness. I don’t see how he can get out of this one.’

‘... me neither.’

Hex raised her arms and an arcane grid appeared on the stage with all three of them around the curved edge. She gestured for Yami to move again and he climbed the stairs. Yuugi looked at him as he made his way to him, then looked down. As soon as he stepped into the grid, he felt control over himself again. But then he realized the grid shrunk down to encase him and Watcher. Looking down, he recognized the grid. She meant to torture him until Yuugi agreed to help. She really pulled out all the stops. He should be mad or worried, but he was just too impressed.

“It’s never easy is it,” Watcher whispered and Yami had to look down to make sure he actually heard him. He pushed at Yami’s chest and made him set him down. Then he sank to the ground. ‘Talk to him.’

“I’m so sorry Yami. I-”

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Hex cleared her throat and raised her hand, sending electrical sparks through the grid straight into his legs, traveling everywhere else in his body. He yelled and fell to his knees. Then she snapped her fingers. It stopped. 

“If you don’t do that again, I’ll get him to agree to help,” Yami panted.

‘Ironic isn’t it Yami? Now you know how it feels.’

Yami gave Watcher a side glare, still trying to catch his breath. Then he looked up at Yuugi and tried to reach out to him. As soon as his hand reached the edge of the grid, it shocked him making him pull it back. 

“You have 2 minutes. Tick Tock.”

Yami looked up at Yuugi, who still hung his head. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I didn’t save you. I thought,” he shook his head, “I thought I was doing the right thing. Tea was supposed to be my friend. It’s not even her. I fell right into all of this.”

Yami smiled lovingly up at him. “The hero always does.”

“I should’ve saved you. Now you’re getting hurt and it’s all because of me.” He sniffled, and Yami watched a tear fall down his cheek. “I’m so sorry Yami. I love you.”

“I take it you don’t have any back up plans this time.” 

Yuugi shook his head and forced a shaky smile. “Just tell her I’ll do whate-”

Yami winced, realizing he was going to have to get them out of this. He just hoped after it was all over, he’d at least get to say goodbye to him. “Wait,” he whispered as Yuugi stared at him with a mix of emotions that hurt to look at. “I need to apologize to you first, and I hope that you can learn to forgive me someday. Just know, I love you too... so much.” He looked away, even when Yuugi started to say something, and stood up. 

Hex grinned and walked up to the edge of the grid. He met her over on the other side of the grid. “He’s all yours.”

“Good.”

The grid shrank again, to only cover him, just like he knew she’d do. It had been so long since he’d used his powers. He knew this would be a good way to kick start them; fearing his own death. She flicked her wrist and he felt the bolts of electricity charge through him again. This time ten times worse than before. He dug his fingernails into the stage and grinned when it buckled under his grip. Black shadows oozed from his skin, engulfing him and stopping the horrible pain. He looked up at Killia, who was too shocked to react and the shadows lunged for her, engulfing her as she screamed. 

Then he stood up and reveled in the whispers and the power. Why did he stop doing this again? He turned around to see Hex staring at him with wide eyes. “That’s impossible! You-you’re dead!”

“Something like that.” He cackled and raised his arm. The shadows snaked their way across the stage and grabbed her too. 

Hex wasn’t that easy to pin down, not that he expected anything less. She’d at least give him a good challenge, but that’s all she could do. She knew it too. So she struggled, and fought, sending hex after hex at him, just to be eaten by the darkness, fueling his rage and hunger. He’d forgotten the hunger. The shadows picked Killia clean and tossed her lifeless body to the ground and joined him in attacking Hex. 

“Yami look out!”

He turned to look to his right and saw Crimson charging the stage. He didn’t quite move in time and Crimson cut him in the arm. The shadows danced around it, energized from the pain and lashed out at him. In a matter of seconds, he too was engulfed and screaming in agony. One left. “Where’s the boyfriend, Hex?” he cackled, moving towards her. “Or did he find another girlfriend too?”

Hex shrieked at him, sending him back to cover his ears. Another spell, and this time it wasn’t aimed at him, instead it was aimed at the stage supports. He looked up as pieces of the ceiling started to fall. “Great.” 

Now he had to make another decision he didn't want to make; set the heroes free. He was hoping he could get rid of Hex and the others, then walk away never to be seen again. He didn’t want to face Yuugi after all of this. 

This was the worst possible day: stood up by his boyfriend on the night he was going to propose, got kidnapped, watched his said ‘ditching boyfriend’ save some girl instead of him, had to swim in goop, got harassed by a living fucking weapon about said ‘ditching boyfriend’s’ choice in romantic music, had to reveal the one secret he planned on dying with to said ‘ditching boyfriend’ and murder friends and now... he needed their help. 

That had to be the worst so far; needing their help. 

He didn’t allow himself to dwell on it any longer and let the shadows devour the chains. Then he turned his attention to the Watcher. After all the trouble he’d caused everyone, he needed to be the one watched. So the shadows snaked around him and pulled him over so he could keep an eye on him since Hex disappeared. Yuugi ran over and looked up at the crumbling ceiling. “What do we do?”

“We get out of here!” Silver shouted.

“You go. We won’t make it,” Yami sighed. 

“I’ll get Monolith out of here. Do you want me to take him too?”

Yami glared at him, “No. The Watcher stays.”

Monolith looked at Yuugi but he surprisingly nodded. “Go!”

Yami reluctantly glanced at Yuugi, expecting him to look betrayed and disgusted. Instead he smiled, even though he looked more scared than anything. “I have an idea.”

The darkness snaked up eating little pieces of crumbling ceiling while they talked, a beam fell down and the darkness devoured it easily. Yami could hear it, but he never bothered looking away from Yuugi’s face. “Take your time.”

Yuugi wrinkled his nose at him, and it filled him with the same warmth he’d always felt around him. “Please don’t make me regret this,” he whispered and moved towards him, wrapping his arms around him. 

Yami was surprised, and so was the darkness. He was surprised Yuugi would even want to touch him knowing who he was; the darkness was surprised that he was  _ feeding _ it. Yami watched the snakes of darkness creep over the entirety of the stadium, eating everything. 

When the stars glistened above them and the canopy above the stage was completely devoured, Yuugi pulled it all back and cut his powers off. Yami swayed a little. Not used to having it end like that. He’d spent years so many years trying to do just that. Trying to control the hunger and the power and silence the whispers and Yuugi did that in a matter of effortless seconds. “How… how did you do that?”

“I manipulate powers, you know that.”

“But you did it with mine. I’ve,” Yami pulled back from Yuugi and frowned at him, “I’ve tried to do that for years. How did you just-”

Yuugi smiled at him. “I don’t know. You never asked me.”

Yami tried to think of something witty to reply, but he was right. “Yeah, I guess not.”

Yuugi’s sweet smile curled into something much more mischievous and Yami narrowed his eyes at him. “What?”

“Just thinking. That comic book I left on the counter was the perfect one huh?”

“Yes. Lucky guess.”

“Is that why it’s your favorite?”

Yami blushed and tried to think of something to change the subject when Yuugi reached up and grabbed his face. He pulled him closer and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Yami pulled him as close as he could, snaking his arms around his waist. They’d just deepened the kiss when he heard Watcher clear his throat. Yuugi stiffened and pulled away, much to Yami’s chagrin. “Oh I'm sorry.”

Watcher giggled. “No need to be sorry. He was really worried you we-”

“Hey! It’s bad enough that you were going through my memories, you don’t need to broadcast them.”

Watcher grinned wickedly and turned to walk away, singing:

“Then our caterpillar saw a pretty queen

She was beautiful in yellow, black and green

He said, "Would you care to dance?"

Their dancing led to romance.

Then she sat upon his caterpillar knees

And he gave his caterpillar queen a squeeze

Soon they'll honeymoon

Build a big cocoon

Thanks to the ugly bug ball”

Yuugi smiled at him, and it made the whole thing so much worse. Yami grumbled, following after Watcher, with his arm wrapped around Yuugi’s waist. “I blame you for this.”

“But it’s perfect!” Then Yuugi started laughing, “Oh wow. This has to be the worst day of your life, huh? Everyone knows you’re The Prince of Darkness now and that you’re very much alive, and your boyfriend is such a mess that our song is ‘Ugly Bug Ball’.”

“Yes it really is. You summed it up perfectly.”

Yuugi didn’t stop laughing until he almost lost his balance and Yami had to pull him closer to keep him from falling. “Ow! What’s in your pocket?”

“Oh!” Yami paled and stopped walking. He didn't mean to. He panicked. “It’s-it’s nothing. We should probably get home.” Yuugi’s smile fell immediately. So Crimson was telling the truth. “We don’t have a home. That’s right...”

“I’m… I’m so sorry Yami.”

“I think we’re even,” Yami said, kissing him gently. When he moved back, he noticed Yuugi had gotten into his pocket. “Sneaky.”

“What is this?” Yuugi smiled innocently at first then started to look at it with growing concern. “It looks like a-” His shoulders slumped and he spun it around so he could open it up right. He took one look at the ring inside and narrowed his eyes at it. This night was just getting worse. Yami shoved his hands into his pockets and watched Yuugi critically examine the ring. At least that’s what it felt like he was doing. Then he looked up at him. “Were you going to ask me to marry you at dinner?”

“That was the plan.”

“Why was this still in your pocket?”

“I barely made it home before I woke up talking to Crimson and Hex.”

“You’ve had this the whole time?” Yuugi asked more to himself than to Yami and looked away and let his hands fall to his sides, still holding the now shut ring box. “What am I doing?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I missed dinner, probably the best dinner of my life.”

“It was,” Yami snickered.

Yuugi snickered too, but it was short lived. “I didn’t even call you to let you know about the shop, or see where you were. I got Tea before I came to get you. What am I doing?”

“I was wondering the same thing, love.”

He stared at the ground, shaking his head. “I thought she was Watcher. She begged me for days to let her stay with us so she’d be safe. She had me convinced.” Yuugi pursed his lips and looked up at him. “When I saw the shop I freaked out because I thought you were inside. I ran through and lost my phone in there. Monolith dragged me out and demanded I give him Tea. But she was gone. Then he told me Fox was dead. It didn’t take long for us to put it together.

“I was so focused on not letting anything happen to her because it’s my job to protect everyone. I knew what would happen if anyone got a hold of The Watcher. But, It’s not worth risking you. I did it, and it’s just not. If it wasn’t for you, we’d all be dead.” 

“That’s not fair. If I wasn’t holding you back, you would’ve handled everything much better.”

Yuugi snickered, “Maybe.” He looked up at him, staring into his eyes, then sighed, grinning. “The most feared villain for at least a decade, just saved my life after I very clearly did not save his… and I’m supposed to be the hero.”

Yami smiled at him. “Hmmm I should probably get my head examined, huh?”

“No.” Yuugi giggled. “I should. I don’t think you could’ve possibly shown me more than you did tonight that you love me… and I didn’t.”

“You did.”

“How? Leaving you to Hex and Crimson,” he scoffed looking down.

“You’re here. Even after you know.”

“How could I not be?”

“Very easily,” Yami said, starting to walk towards where Watcher leaned against the fence. “It’s happened before.”

“What do you mean?”

“My best friend found out who I was and instead of talking to me about it, or even trying to talk me out of what I was doing, he went to... damn I can’t remember his name…”

“Star.”

“Yeah.” Yami shrugged his shoulders. “He just wouldn’t talk to me. It was like, the instant he knew, he couldn’t see me anymore.”

“Yeah well… Star’s a bitch so...”

Yami laughed. “Strong words from a Hero.”

“Are, um-” Yuugi glanced down at the ground, then up at him; blushing like mad- “Are you still going to ask me?”

“You already have the ring. Is that not good enough? Where’s the long speech about me showing you I loved you?”

Yuugi giggled. “I know, but still.”

Yami stopped and held out his hand for Yuugi to give him the box. When he did, he got down on one knee and opened the box. “Yuugi Mutou, will you marry me?”

“No,” Yuugi giggled then took the box back before Yami could keep it. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Yami got up from the ground and kissed him. He didn’t get a very long kiss though, Yuugi was too busy getting the ring out of the box and putting it on. Watcher pushed off the fence and walked over to them. “Can I see?” he asked meekly. 

Yuugi practically ran over to him with his hand out. Then he tilted his head, looking at Watcher with a strange expression. “Where do you live?”

Watcher looked up briefly before looking back down at the ring. “No where.”

Yuugi glanced over his shoulder at Yami and he could see it in Yuugi’s eyes. He was going with them. “Fine… Why not? We’re already involved. Let’s become permanently involved.”

They both smiled at him and Yuugi linked arms with the Watcher. “I don’t know about you but I'm hungry. Hey what's your name by the way? We can’t be calling you Watcher everywhere. That’s a terrible plan.”

“It’s Ryou.”

“Ryou huh? My name is Yuugi and that’s-”

“Yami, Prince of Darkness. We’ve met,” Ryou said with a wink back at him. Then he started humming to the song. 

Yami already regretted agreeing to this. 

“Isn’t it the cutest song?” Then Yuugi started singing it and dancing, reminding Yami why he loved the song too. Yuugi’s delighted dancing to it made it perfect. 


End file.
